Kino der Toten
Kino der Toten (Theater of the Dead 'in English) is a Nazi Zombies map featured in ''Call of Duty Black Ops. The map is automatically unlocked for play at the start of the game. The Pack-A-Punch Machine does return, along with the MP40. Excluding the MP40, the rest of the guns are Cold War Weapons. Monkey Bombs also return, as well as the Ray Gun. The Wunderwaffe DG-2 however doesn't return, but there is also a new Wonder Weapon called the Thundergun. All the characters from Shi No Numa and Der Riese have returned. The characters seem to teleport in on the platform that is seen in Der Riese's mainframe. In addition to regular Zombies and Hellhounds, a new zombie type is included. The '''"Gas Zombie" is a faster zombie that runs around on all fours. They appear to be naked in appearance and have a slimy green shade of skin. It's likely these zombies are in some way related to Nova-6. Gas Zombies can be quite subversive and hard to detect as they stay close to the floor. When killed, they will emit a cloud of green toxic gas which is dangerous to the player as vision becomes blurred, similar to the effects of Tabun Gas or Nova Gas in multiplayer. If killed with the Ray Gun or a knife stab, Gas Zombies will not emit gas. Gas Zombies only appear after the power has been turned on. Rooms Lobby This is the starting room. It is quite large and has plenty of room to run around. It also contains the teleporter "mainframe." Quick Revive-500zp, an M14-500zp, an Olympia-500zp and a Mystery Box-950zp spawn are located here. There are a total of four windows. There are 3 doors available for moving to new rooms and areas at the top right of the staircase, one to the left under the staircase and one directly ahead under the staircase which can not be opened until the power has been activated. It is not advised to stay here past round 5. There is also a meteor you can find in the corner of the room in a jar by the bottom window, if you hold 'X' (F on PC, Square on PS3) on all three of them you can listen to the new song "115", by Elena Siegman. A great strategy to use here is to shoot zombies with a whole magazine of pistol ammo in the legs, and then knife them. This is the best for points, usually getting you about 2,000 before you run out of ammo, but runs a higher risk of being overwhelmed by zombies. Quick Revive-1500zp M14-500zp Olympia-500zp Mystery Box-950zp Top right door-750zp Bottom Left door-750zp Bottom middle door(power door) Lower Hall This room is accessed by opening up the downstairs door of the Lobby. It is a fairly confined space, but with only two windows, it is very easy to hold out in here. An MPL and Mystery Box spawn point are also in here. This room also has one of the few Fire Pit traps on the map. Alley This "room" is very tight and can be difficult to maneuver around, but it can be easy to defend. It is recommended to go by the side closest to the Back Room during a Hellhound round. Double Tap is located on the end closest to the starting area-and it's right by a Zombie spawn point. An AK-74u is also located in the Alley. Note that Zombies will-more often than not-jump down from the roof of the building. Watch everywhere, or you may find yourself overwhelmed. Back Room This room connects the Alley to the Stairwell down to Stage Left. It's suggested to get out of this room as fast as possible. There are three Zombie spawns located one Electroshock Defenses and a Mystery Box spawn point. This room consists of one the three meteors you can hold down the "use" button to listen to the new song. You will find the meteor next to one of the windows on a shelf next to a bunch of random black letters. Theater This is the largest room, but it can be very disorienting. Not one, but two Mystery Box spawns are located here. The Power Switch is located here too. Claymores, an M16, the Bowie Knife and Juggernog and a AUG can all be bought here. The only Teleporter is located on the Stage and must be linked to the Telepad in the Main Lobby every-time before being used.It also teleports you to two rooms before teleporting you to your spawn point. NOTE: The second room you teleport into (which is oddly random) you do not have a gun. Zombies spawn from the four windows in this large room and from numerous places on the ceiling and balconies. The podium on center stage has a Sentry Gun which can be activated for $1500 and runs for approximately 30 seconds. NOTE: The Bowie Knife and Juggernog are almost right next to each other. There is a secret video also there that can be obtained in the random rooms after teleportation. Dressing Room This room is a little larger then the Back Room. There are two windows, two Electroshock Defenses, and a Mystery Box spawn. The MP5K is also available for purchase off the wall in this room. This is the last room with a meteor in it to unlock the new song. By holding 'X' or 'Square' down on the meteor on a black table near one of the windows, this will unlock you the song, if you have already obtained the other two meteors. Foyer Room This is one of the larger rooms, and it has plenty of room to run around in. However, there are three windows in here. The second, and only other Sentry Gun on this map is located here. Speed Cola is also located here, along with an MP40 and Stakeout. Upperhall This room is small and hard to maneuver around. However, there is a narrow hallway with a Fire Pit in it, making holding out in this room easy-as long as there is a person covering the window that's behind the hallway and watching for the zombies that fall from the ceiling. There is a Mystery Box spawn and a PM63 here. Pack-a-Punch Room This room is only accessible via the Teleporter on the Stage. The Room is directly above the main floor entryway and is the Projection room for the Theater. It contains Grenades, the Pack-a-Punch Machine and the projector. This room is the only source of purchasable Grenades. The projector can be loaded with various film reels found in the random rooms. The film reels will project images on the theater screen some will contain audio difficult to hear over the screams of the undead. If all players take the Teleporter to this room at the same time the Zombies gather directly in front of the stage which is visible from the only window. After 30 seconds, the player will teleport out of it, into a random room for a few seconds and then always back to the Main Lobby Telepad. Random Rooms The Random Rooms are, as they say, random. They sometimes contain a power up. One of these rooms has a Monkey Bomb on one bed, and a Teddy Bear on another. This is rumored to be Samantha's room. There are two versions of Samantha's room: One in perfect condition, and another wrecked with the demonic teddy bear. In both these rooms, you can hear someone calling Samantha. Another random room is Verruckt when it was still active. There's one strange room when you get teleported to. The room resembles a meeting room, possibly group 935's at Der Riese, the theater, or a completely different area, there's also vending machine, possibly Speed Cola in the room as well. Also it resembles the one in "five" (not the spawn room) it's near one of the barriers. Also sometimes a film roll will appear in the room. This can be put in your inventory and put into the projector in the Pack-A-Punch room. Strategy ﻿See: Kino der Toten/Strategies Quotes Main Article - Kino Der Toten/quotes Video Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops - Zombies Gameplay (Kino Der Untoten) Video:Call Of Duty Black ops Zombies Gameplay- Map Kino Der Toten Video:Call of Duty Black Ops Zombies Gameplay Video:Call of Duty Black Ops Wii Zombie footage Pt.1|Kino der Toten on the Wii Trivia * *After every use, the Teleporter must cool down, then be re-linked to the mainframe, so it is recommended that all players use the teleporter at the same time. *A good strategy is for all players to take the teleporter to the Pack-A-Punch room, and the use their Pack-A-Punched weapons to kill the zombies that would have gather at the front of the stage. *The four playable characters look relatively the same from World At War, with the exception of Takeo, who looks significantly older and has a moustache. The reason for this is undetermined, unless all 4 underwent accelerated ageing when they went to the future, which is unlikely. Dempsey has also grown a beard, and is covered in more blood and dirt than the other three. *The fact that the only WW2-era gun in this map is the MP40 is a reference to Inglourious Basterds, which included a massacre at a Nazi Theater with the use of MP40's. Also, the name could be a reference to Operation Kino. *The mission appears to be some kind of alternate future as though it in the 1960s the setting still contains Nazi symbols showing that the zombie outbreak at the end of the war has caused at least the current urban areas to be abandoned. *When playing solo the quick revive machine will function as a auto revive, when you are downed by a zombie you will be put in last stand in which you wield Mustang and Sally which fire explosive rounds during this time zombies will begin to walk away from you and after about five seconds you will get back up again. The machine can be used for a total of 3 times before disappearing. This is most likely a feature Treyarch has put in to make it easier for people who are playing Nazi Zombies solo. *Similar to Verruckt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese, there will be a beam of light over the location of the mystery box. In this map it is blue.. *Near all the mystery box spawns there is a map showing the cinema. It also shows the location of the mystery box: there are green lights on the map, that display the location. *This map also has a reference to the movie "The Prestige" as the teleporter is on the stage as shown in the movie. *This location may be a reference to the signs next to the teleporters in Der Riese, this would explain why there is a teleporter in a Nazi Theater. *The Pack a Punch machine on this map can only be accessed by teleporting to it. After a certain time you will be teleported back. A clock above the Pack-a-Punch Machine will count down the time. *It seems that the four existing characters have time traveled to 1960 accidentally while using the teleporter from Der Riese. Richtofen looks eager to research more about Group 935 and making sure that Samantha is still alive. *After opening the upstairs room and going behind the wall you can see text that says "The element is here" indicating that element 115 is there. *The set up of this map slightly resembles the set up of Verruckt. *Zombies can now jump down from the roof of the building instead of having to break through windows. *This is the map that was originally going to be in Map Pack 4 for Call of Duty: World at War but was canceled because its date was too close to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Pressing the use button on a portrait will trigger a quote. *A musical easter egg can be found by using the action button on 3 rocks. One in the main room. One in the dressing room. And one in the small room at the top of the stairs by the alley. The song that plays is "115" by Elena Siegman, the theme of which is played when all players die on the map Der Riese. *After teleporting from the Pack-a-Punch room, you may not directly go back to the mainframe, but you will be teleported to random rooms. You can't shoot while you're in there, but you can still move and jump. In rare cases, a power-up can spawn there. After a while you will be teleported to the mainframe. One of these rooms looks like Verruckt before the zombie apocalypse, and another is believed to be Samantha's bedroom. You can also hear Samantha's name be called out in the few seconds you are in there. *In the main room, there is writing on the wall that says: "BEWARE THE SIX". The "SIX" refers to the sixth level as a warning to when the hellhounds appear for the first time. *"BEWARE THE SIX" may also be a reference to the Gas Zombies due to their release of Nova6 gas upon death. *There is a room with a portrait of older versions of the four Zombie characters. Dempsey's face shows slight wrinkles, Nikolai has put on weight, Takeo has a moustache and Richtofen's hair has gone greyer. There is also a fifth unknown face. *It is known to be the Zombie characters as players can use the action button on the portraits to see what each individual character thinks of the others, and comment on how they've aged. *This is the first, and so far, only Nazi-Zombie map available on the Wii. *There is always music playing on during the match. It is only possible to hear it when there are no Zombies on the map, due to the fact that it plays very quietly. *When playing in solo, the players character is randomly chosen so that people can be Takeo and Richtofen. However, when playing in split-screen, The first player is Tank Dempsey and the second is Nikolai. *Note that occasionally the game can glitch and the mystery box will not spawn anywhere on the map. *In the Dressing Room, written on the wall it says, "Samantha Emilia Abigail". *After you spawn, open the room to the left and look at the books scattered on the floor. One of them says "Edward Richtofen". *Each of the random rooms has a different video reel that can be picked up and put into the projector to play audio, just like the radios in previous maps. *Amongst the rubble in the theater there is a fallen chandelier, however there is another chandelier hanging from the ceiling and there is no space for the first one. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Nazi Zombies